Happiness Comes in Unlikely Forms
by Aeronnen
Summary: Dobby's Weezy has given him a nice Gryffindor jumper but will Winky like it? WinkyDobby One shot. Enjoy!


Ok, say this is 7th year, Harry Ron and Hermione have come back after vanquishing Voldemort.

Also, if anyone has read Tad Williams, I have written a Jiriki/OC story. Please please please check it out!

A/N Casting off is the last line of your knitting; you do special stitches to finish it so that is doesn't unravel.

Happiness comes in Unlikely Forms. 

Dobby pulled out the jumper from the wash-tub and stared delightedly at it. This year, it was red and maroon, with Gryffindor lions embroidered on the front. Weezy, Harry Potter's friend had given it to him; he had said that he really had too many clothes anyway.

So Dobby had put it in the wash, after thanking Weezy profusely, and got a wash-tub down, specially for making it shrink. He had put in near boiling water and added a very potent soap. The result was perfect.

Dobby dried it with a quick spell and pulled it on. In went to just above his knees. The golden lions ramped across it and their tails flicked. Mrs. Weezy was an excellent person, thought Dobby. Harry potter had said to Dobby, "If you were at Hogwarts, Dobby, you would definitely be in Gryffindor," whereupon Weezy had promised him a Weezy-jumper.

Dobby nestled himself into the jumper, then pushed open the heavy door of the laundry room, a vast, domed room that not even the Weezy twins did not know about. Or Peeves, thank goodness. There would never have been another day of peace in the House-elves lives if the poltergeist had found out. Dobby made his way to Gryffindor tower. Weezy had said it was all right for him to visit them in the dormitory, so he would go now.

Dobby crept into the seventh-year dormitory. Harry Potter and Weezy slept in the end beds. Dobby climbed onto Weezy's bed. Remembering how Harry Potter had not liked to be woken like this, he climbed onto Weezy's chest and prodded him. Weezy moaned but didn't move.

Dobby prodded again and whispered loudly, "Mister Weezy, sir! Mister Weezy!" But Weezy didn't wake up.

Eventually, Dobby clicked his fingers. A loud crashing noise that only Weezy would hear woke the sleeping boy up.

"Aaaaargh!" Weezy yelled and scrambled up in the bed; Dobby slid off his chest.

"Mister Weezy, sir," Dobby said. Weezy's red hair was standing on end.

"Bloody _Hell_, Dobby!" he said weakly. "What are you doing?"

"Dobby is sorry, sir. Dobby was wanting to thank Mister Weezy for the jumper, sir."

"Oh. Oh, right." Weezy refocussed on the elf. "That's all right Dobby. I've got too many anyway. And maroon and gold really suits you."

Dobby beamed. "Sir is to kind to Dobby!"

Weezy grinned. "Don't worry about it Dobby. How – how's Winky?" he asked searching for a subject.

Dobby's beamed a little wider, tennis-ball eyes bright. "Dobby has persuaded her to stop drinking the butterbeer. She is much better now." Dobby nodded, ears flapping.

"So is she still in the Room of Requirement?" he asked.

Dobby nodded. "Mister Dumbledore said she could stay as long as she was wanting."

"Oh ... that was nice of him." Weezy stifled a yawn. Dobby's ears drooped.

"Is sir bored talking to Dobby?"

He was so woebegone that Ron felt terrible. "Oh no Dobby! I'm ju-" he stifled another yawn, "just tired."

Dobby was still looking at him sadly. "I tell you what – why don't you go show Winky your new jumper?" asked Ron, trying to cheer him up.

Dobby's huge ears pricked up again. "Dobby will do that right now, Mister Weezy, sir!" Dobby jumped off the bed, and disapparated by the bed. Behind him, in Gryffindor Tower, the other boys woke groaning. Dobby, however was, was oblivious to this.

He really hoped Winky would like it ... or would she tell him off for wearing morestrange clothes? Winky still wasn't used to seeing a house-elf with clothes. But Dobby _did _like Winky. She was very beautiful and her eyes were gorgeous.

Dobby walked three times past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, (the trolls stopped their relentless clubbing of their ballet-teacher and turned to stare gormlessly at him) and the door handle appeared. He opened it and dived straight in.

Winky looked up from the fireplace where she was knitting. "Dobby! What is you doing?!"

Dobby disregarded her rebukes and interrupted her, "Winky! Look at what Mister Weezy was giving Dobby!" he plucked proudly at the wool. Winky stared.

"What is being wrong, Winky?" asked Dobby concernedly. She was so quiet.

"It – it is beautiful, Dobby. Did – did Missis Weezy make it?"

Dobby nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. Harry Potter said I would be in Gryffindor if I was being in Hogwarts!" he was bursting with pride.

Winky smiled. "I am being very happy for you, Dobby." She turned back to the fire, her knitting laid on her lap.

"What is being wrong, Winky?" he asked softly, coming closer to the fire. He looked about for a chair and instantly a stool appeared from nowhere. Dobby drew to to the fire, next to Winky.

Winky sniffled. "No."

Dobby hated to see her upset. He cast about for something so say. "What – what is Winky making?" he nodded at her knitting; she was just casting off.

"I was-" Winky sniffled, "I was making these," she held the finished article up for inspection. It was a dark green jumper and matching shorts. They were exactly the right size for -

"Dobby. Winky was making it for Dobby." Winky's large brown eyes that Dobby thought so pretty were starting to puddle.

"Oh Winky!" Dobby was touched, it was so handsome! "It is beautiful, Winky! It must have been taking you so long!"

She sniffed again. "Three months."

Dobby was speechless. So much time, just for him! He didn't know how to thank her. Except -

Dobby bent down and swiftly kissed her on the lips than drew back.

Winky stared at him. "Dob – Dobby?" she managed.

"I is loving you very much Winky," he said solemnly.

"Oh Dobby!" Winky threw her arms around her his neck and sobbed happily on his shoulder.

Dobby rubbed her back and thanked the Weezy family fervently, once again, for their kindness and the way he had found happiness in the unlikely form of a Weezy jumper.

--

There we are! Hope you enjoyed enjoyed and please drop in a review. It's not the best time to be writing, I'm exhausted. I've carted 8 barrows of horse-poo down to the muck-heap today. I need a shower, lol!

Pleas drop in a review!


End file.
